echomoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Race
Race is one of the oldest Characters game. How to play Race is 100% chance because you roll a die to see how many spaces characters move. History In 2011, a boy and girl made up a game called Race. She used her toys to play which include Bowser, Paper Alien, Alien, Cat Bus, Caterpillar, Mario, and Put Me In The Zoo. The races go on until 2018 were the sibling kind of got separated because of school or internet. Race does still go on though. Changes Race has maximum of 28 characters right now, There is now a board were you draw what's happening, Music has been added, Two more rounds have been added, Double Dashes have been added, the map has changed a lot. Locations Mostly the downstairs of the sister and brother's house. Sometimes upstairs in Audrey's room. In the past, Audrey and Cole slept in the same room and turned the light on and play a small race with music, lullaby music. Characters Mario - hero who saves Princess Peach from Bowser Luigi - Mario's brother and can jump higher than him Princess Peach - princess who rules Mushroom Island Bowser - koopa king who wants to rule Mushroom Island Yoshi - green Dinosaur with a long tongue Violet - Yoshi's wife and sister of Rose Blu - Yoshi's son and almost joined Bowser's kingdom Bowser Jr. - the prince of Fire Kingdom and Bowser's son Bowslinda - Bowser's wife and queen of Fire Kingdom Igser Jr. - koopa king before Bowser and his father Broser - Bowser Jr.'s brother and is a naughty boy Day - Bowser's yoshi pet until he discovered the death of his father Midnight - Bowser's yoshi pet until fell in love with Blu Hater - villain until Magmia changed him Magmia - villain jerk until she returned to her planet, Scalibitra Zorphen - son of Hater and helped him find his jaw Nori - daughter of Hater and is the same age of Zorphen Scorchar - son of Hater and is the youngest of the three Callie - part of the Squid Sisters and she is the funny one Marie - part of the Squid Sisters and she is the snobby one C.U.B.E - robotic machine used to destroy things until it hacked itself Creepy Grace - girl who died in a fire but came back to life and took the mansion from Audrey Dark Bowser - former god of the moon but is kicked off by Light Bowser Light Bowser - god of the moon and sun but has to keep an eye on Dark Bowser Dark Snake - Dark Bowser's top minion to kill Light Bowser Princess Daisy - queen of the Flower Kingdom and does not get captured by anybody Luna Loud - rock star fan who likes Hater a lot MEC - evil robot built by Fawful Removed Characters Paper Alien - paper version of Alien Alien - major character of the Toy Story series with the exception of Toy Story 2 Cat Bus - Sprite who is very flexible Caterpillar - The Very Hungey Caterpillar caterpillar Nelfin - Cole's walking tree dream OC